


Warmth and Worry

by HolidayRose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Camping, Dave Swearing, Dorks, Fear, Fluff, Karkat Swearing, M/M, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolidayRose/pseuds/HolidayRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so you admit coming on this trip was not high on your priorities list, nor did you really want to go in the first place, but this is hilarious. Camping trips are not your cup of metaphorical tea, you didn't even want to come</p><p>Bring in Karkat though, and almost anything someone wants from you they get. Don’t let anyone get you wrong though, you do not have a crush on him, he’s just literally the most obnoxiously persistent fuck face you’ve have ever had the displeasure of meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth and Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Lovelies, I have returned from the world of not writing ( what a boring world it is ) and hope you enjoy the one shot! To those who have seen or read the multi fic i'm writing im sorry for procrastinating! I'm getting to it i promise! <3<3<3

Boom. Crack. Pop.

“WE’RE DEAD WE’RE GONNA FUCKING DIE.”

Okay, so you admit coming on this trip was not high on your priorities list, nor did you really want to go in the first place, but this is hilarious. Camping trips are not your cup of metaphorical tea, seriously you’re voluntarily living in the wild with no electricity, no heaters, and no beds. Who the fuck thought this was a good idea? Probably those hippies that want to ‘get closer to nature’, if nature ends you up in the belly of a bear, or worse, with no wi-fi then nature can go fuck its self and you’re staying here in your cozy room with unlimited internet.

Bring in the gremlin though, and almost anything someone wants from you they get. Don’t let anyone get you wrong though, you do **_not_** have a crush on him, he’s just literally the most obnoxiously persistent fuck face you’ve have ever had the displeasure of meeting. If he wants to go into the middle of nowhere to camp in his grandpa’s old hunting cabin then whatever, but he ain’t gonna come cry to you for a lighter when sticks, rocks, and flint don’t work out.

Back to your current situation, you are sitting in an old wooden chair at an old wooden round table that looks like it could fit a single plate on it. This chair feels as if it could easily give you ass splinters if you’re not careful. Whoever took the careful route and enjoyed life though? You are a dare devil, and dare devils prop both feet up on the table and balance on the back legs of the chair. You’re almost a hundred percent sure Karkat would be commenting on how much of a douchebag you look like right now if he weren’t freaking the fuck out.

“DAVE ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?” You are most certainly listening to him, but you have no intention of saying so. Maybe if you’re lucky, he’ll get scared by lightning during angry rant.

“DON’T FUCK WITH ME I’M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR IT I KNOW YOU’RE LISTENING YOU ASS LICKING PILE OF DOG FECES.” And you’re caught. You are really beginning to regret being best friends with this nerd, he knows too much.

“Yes Karkles I was just admiring the scenery for a moment- oh wait, look at that I can’t see anything. These fucking cats and dogs raining from the sky are making it a bit hard.”

“DAMN IT DAVE CAN WE GET PAST THE IN YOUR FACE AND GET TO THE FIGURING OUT HOW TO LIVE THROUGH THE STORM. SHIT, AFTER THIS WE MIGHT GET ONE OF THOSE ‘IRONIC’ FUCKING MOVIES THAT ARE BASED ON A TRUE STORY. EXCEPT FOR THIS TIME THE STORIES FUCKING US. IT’LL BE ALL ABOUT HOW WE MIRACULOUSLY SURVIVED THE OVERWHELMING KILLER STORM.”

“Dude it’s literally just some rain we’ll be fine, even if it would be sweet to have a movie, we aren’t going to get one because _it’s literally just rain_.” Man maybe you should start worrying. Karkat was not looking so hot, not to imply he was looking hot in the first place or anythi- fuck it the point is he isn’t looking great.

Panic was evident as he paced about the small one room cabin. He had his arms crossed tightly over his chest and under the mop of dark ebony hair his eyes were jumping around like frogs. His lips and chin trembled as he glanced around, his eyes seem to stick to the windows more so then whatever else he is glancing around at.

“Um, karks, maybe you should sit down on the couch or the bed or something.” It was then that mother-nature sneezed hardcore. Lightning struck seemingly next to the house and the ground trembled, only a second later thunder boomed and crackled, letting the noise echo in the clouds.

Karkat fell to his knees and suddenly him being scared wasn’t so funny to you anymore. His hands shook as he held them over his eyes, he had also drawn his knees up to his chest. The way he was sitting made him look even smaller then he actually was, which was already very small.

You quickly jump up and crouch at his side, by the way he’s heaving you can tell he’s crying. The thunder roars outside and he whimpers, confirming your suspicion. It was dark, very dark and the fireplace with the small fire lit, wasn’t enough for you to see comfortably with your sun glasses on. You decide this would be as good a time as ever to tell Karkat you are albino. Maybe it’ll get him to focus on you and not the storm, yup good plan. 1 point for team Strider.

Slipping off your glasses and placing them safely on the floor a few feet away, you sit in front of Karkat’s trembling form. Gently, you touch his arm in an effort to get his attention.

“Karks? Karkat look at me.” He peaks through his knees at you, “Dude it’s alright you’re gonna be fine.” He takes his face out of his hands and knees looking at you fully. His jaw drops a bit and then he just stared at you for a second. Plan successful.

“Dave your eyes are red.” His voice is full of awe and it makes you want to laugh but that seemed inappropriate at the moment.

“Yup, it’s why I where those sweet shades. These babies are sensitive to light.” You try not to let your insecurity over them be too obvious.

“They’re so beautiful.” He seems to realize what he said as soon as it’s out of his mouth, blushing and turning his head away. A warmness spreads in the pit of your stomach as you just continue to look at him. It was like the butterflies and insecurities disappeared, and Karkat’s words turned into a warm heated blanket and wrapped around you.

“Thanks, that’s the first time someone has ever called them that before.” Lightning struck again and the thunder cracked loudly. With a scared squeak, karkat hopped into your lap. Hugging your back tightly and burying his head in the fuzzy sweater on your chest. You can’t help the protective instinct to wrap your arms around him and pull him against you.

“Stupid fucking lying weather forecaster.” He mumbles it so you can only just hear, buts it’s enough to make you chuckle. His choice words reassure you that he’s going to be fine.

“I’ve tried to tell you that those monkeys in tuxedos are working for the government. They’re out to get us Karks.” You smile looking down at his mess of hair hoping you’re getting him to relax a bit.

“Obviously the illuminati has gotten to them.” Fuck yes, his voice isn’t trembling anymore.

“Well duh, not even siri denies that shit. Maybe we’re all secret illuminati agents that got involved in something too big and got our memories erased.”

“What, were we agents when we were four? I’m not sure when they could have done that without us realizing we missed fucking months or years of our lives.”

Dude no for all we know we could be like, 100, but the illuminati wanted us to live a normal life so it used a de-aging potion on us and our family then wiped our mind or something.”

“You’re delusional.” Karakt chuckled quietly and damn that could have been the bells of heaven in your ears. The storm continued though and lightning shook the house again. The boy flinched and recoiled in your arms, automatically your grip tightens.

“Hey, shh no, you’re gonna be fine. Not even lightning can get through me.”

“Are you rubber?”

“Well, no bu-“

“Then yes, lightning can in fact get through you.”

“It might get through me but it’s not getting to you. Stop worrying I’m here it’ll be fine.” You expected a snarky come back, but there was none. The storm rages on and you are left in a comfortable silence. You sit there for what seems like hours but in all reality is probably only 20 minutes or so. You feel him quiver and shake until he stops, and his breath evens out from the ragged breaths he had been taking.

Quickly, you deduct that he is asleep. His body has relaxed and he feels like a personal heater against your chest. Quietly and carefully as possible, you pull back your arms from around his back, he shivers a bit but shows no other movement, so you continue. You turn him and maneuver your right arm under his knees and your left hooked around the small of his back. His head lolls onto your chest as you ease off the ground from your sitting position, he looks so relaxed asleep. He was completely and utterly beautiful.

Being careful not to step on any squeaky floor boards, you maneuver to the small twin sized bed. It had 2 pillows and a large blanket, the original plan was that you would take the bed because you are bigger and wouldn’t fit comfortably on the couch, but this was a sacrifice you were happy to make. Pulling back the blanket with skill only you could muster, you laid him down on the bed as gently as possible, then pulled the covers over him. Again, you are struck my how perfect his features are, high cheek bones, round cheeks, and a soft jaw. His lips were pink and parted just slightly, they looked so kissable.

Okay so maybe you had a little crush on him. Okay maybe a huge crush.

Sighing, you walk over to your abandoned aviators and pick them up, walking over to the coffee table by the loveseat and setting them down again. You look at the fire, it’s small now and only small flames lick at the air around it, you put 2 more logs on to make sure it keeps the cabin warm through the night. You had just started meandering around the cabin looking for Karkat’s sleeping bag when you hear a mewl.

Turning toward the direction of the sound you see a shivering Karkat, his face scrunched together in cold. His jaw chattered together making the click of teeth on teeth barely audible over the raging storm outside. As quietly as you can, you slip across the wooden floor over to the small twin bed, only to find you’re not completely sure what to do next.

In a spark of luck, you spot Karkat’s sleeping bag in the corner of your eye. Kneeling down, you grab the bundle of smooth blanket from the foot of the bed. The smaller boy was in much more obvious need of it than you, you were a strong warrior you could go without a blanket for a night. Even if it was 40 degrees in here.

Damn, maybe you’re in just a little deeper for him then you originally thought.

You shake out the sleeping bag and unzip it all the way, turning it into a blanket before laying it carefully over Karkat. He shivered again but showed no other movement as you tucked him in like a mother might their sleeping child, except you aren’t a mother and he isn’t your child. He is your crush and you are in way too deep for this nerd.

His face is less contorted now and you once again take the chance to drink in his perfect features. His adorable button nose, long dark lashes over perfect cheekbones, and the way his lips parted just barely when he was asleep. You can almost feel how soft they would be against your-

You have the mild urge to bang your head against a metal wall at this moment.

Finally, you turn away before you can get anymore caught up in this lovey-dovey bullshit. Resigning yourself to a very cold night on the couch, you turn around and are mid step when cold fingers latch onto your wrist. You don’t turn around.

“Dave, I’m cold.” His voice is small and you want nothing more than to hug him and chase away the cold. You know you can’t. You stay silent.

“Dave, don’t leave.” You grit your teeth. He is in a sleepy delusion, you won’t take advantage of it.

“Please you asshole just lay with me!” Okay so this surprises you. Whipping around, you see that his eyes are wide, a sleepy undertone as the only evidence he had been asleep. He looked shy, avoiding your gaze with his hand still latched onto your wrist.

“W-what?” This is all you can choke out, otherwise you’ll say something stupid.

“I-t’s dark, there’s lightning and thunder, and I’m cold and just- please just lay with me for a while…”

You stand stock still, your mouth slightly agape searching for words. Your mind is fuzzy, confused, and- hell if your brain can blush, you’re 110% sure yours is the color of a perfect tomato. Slowly though, the other boys grip loosens on your wrist before it falls away completely. The place his fingers were curled around your skin is are left cold.

“Sorry, it was a stupid idea, I didn’t mean to-“ You climb onto the other side of the bed and under the blanket before he can finish his sentence. Not that he ever did finish his sentence.

You turn over and face your back to his, still getting as close as you physically can in hopes of keeping him warm without breaking a boundary or something. A few moments of silence pass, and Karkat is still shivering though. Your head has alarm bells ringing loudly, but you ignore them focused only on keeping the other warm and safe. You turn onto your other side and slowly wrap your arms around his midsection, pulling his small frame closer to your large one. He freezes up for a second and you are scared you’ve made a large mistake, before after what seemed like years, he seemed to melt into your touch.

Breathing a sigh of relief, you nuzzle your nose into the crook of his neck and start to drift in and out of a sleepy bliss. For a moment you are scared this is a dream and feel the need to pinch yourself, but the way you can feel each breath Karkat takes, is far too real to be one of your dreams.

“Dave, are you still awake?” Karkat’s voice was tired but noticeably less shaky, in fact warm with a happy tint.

“Yea.” Your reply came immediately and small, as if any wrong tone or pitch could break the perfection of this moment.

“Thank you for this.”

“Anything for you Kitkat.”

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on tumblr and decided to try it out, and i ended up also experimenting with second person point of view too so forgive me if i have some errors and just leave the corrections in the comments! Thankyou for reading bye <3<3<3


End file.
